Ciel and Daisy Duck get locked up in the dungeon
As she and Daisy Duck reached the top, Ciel thought she heard something. "Hello? Is anyone there ?" she called. "Ciel..." a weak voice replied, one that Ciel knew. "Father!" she cried as she grabbed a torch and rushed over to a cell, when Bentley was. He looked up. "How did you find me?" he asked as Ciel felt his hands. "Yours hands are cold." she gasped. "I have to take you home." "Ciel... please... leave..." begged Bentley. "I can't! Not without you!" she argued... before a black, scaly arm pulled her back, causing her to drop the torch in a puddle, bathing the place in darkness, except for a small skylight. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the xenomorph growled from the shadows. "RUN!" cried Bentley. But Ciel (nervously) stood her ground. "First, who are you?" she asked "I am Zero, the master of the castle. You have no right to be here!" the xenomorph (now known as Zero) growled. "I've come for my father." Ciel said simply. "Please let him go. He's sick!" Zero glared. "That's too bad. He should have not trespassed." "But he could die!" Ciel pleaded. "There's nothing you can do for him anymore" Zero responded as he started to walk away. Just then, Aladdin, Daisy's father, showed up, accompanied by a bunch of Imperial stormtroopers, Klingon warriors, and Romulan officers. Ciel and Daisy turned to face them in shock. "Uh-oh!" Ciel gasped. "Daddy!" Daisy exclaimed in shock. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Daisy! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Aladdin said angrily. Daisy bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue that mortal Pokemon trainer boy from drowning?" Aladdin demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Daisy argued. "I told you not to go near him or anyone else, Daisy, and you know that!" Aladdin scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Daisy exclaimed. "Do you think I care? He is a threat to Bad Vader and the Forces of Evil. I forbid you from seeing him!" Aladdin said coldly. "You're more cruel than Jafar! You don't even know Ash!" Daisy snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! He is a threat to Bad Vader and the Forces of Evil! I don't care about your feelings for him!" Aladdin shouted. That did it for Daisy, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Daisy gasped and covered her mouth. Ciel, Shanti, Jenny Foxworth, and the others gasped as well. Aladdin looked stunned. "No" Aladdin gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Daisy? He's a human Pokemon trainer! You're an immortal duck!" "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Daisy shouted. One of the Imperial stormtroopers then pushed Ciel and Daisy into the dungeon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Locked up in the dungeon series